


Dear Carmilla...

by Pantherheart



Series: Through the Eyes of a Poet: Poems by Pantherheart [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Goodbye Carmilla, I will forever be a Creampuff, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherheart/pseuds/Pantherheart
Summary: Dear Carmilla... Thank you for saving me.





	

Dear _Carmilla_ ,

I'm feeling so many emotions right now

And all I can think to say is...

"Thank you."

 

In 8th grade,

I started to question my sexuality.

In 9th grade,

My best friend forced me to watch season 1 of  _Carmilla._

And it's the best thing that's ever happened to me.

 

I was in 10th grade last year.

And it was the worst year of my life.

I knew by then that I was gay.

But I was so utterly terrified to tell anyone.

So I kept it hidden,

Buried deep in my heart

Where, I hoped, no one would find it.

And no one did.

But it hurt me to hide such a huge part of who I am.

I wanted so desperately to let that part of me shine through,

But I kept it locked away inside me.

 

As the year went on,

I started to get more and more depressed.

But, like my sexuality, I kept that hidden, too.

I pretended to be happy,

But all I felt was alone.

I had no one to talk to

Who would _truly_ understand what I was feeling.

I entered a very dark place,

One I wasn't sure I could ever escape.

 

But then...

Every Tuesday and Thursday...

At 5:30 PM...

I had a new _Carmilla_ episode to watch

And my loneliness and sadness was temporarily lifted.

My heart felt more free than it had in years.

 

Carmilla and Laura's story

Showed me that it's ok to be who I am.

They showed me that I _am_ deserving of love,

I _am_ deserving of one day falling in love

And living happily ever after.

 

 _Carmilla_  helped me discover who I truly am

It has helped me accept and find myself when I'd forgotten who I am.

It has taught me that love is never easy,

But true love is always worth fighting for.

It gave me something to believe in

When all the light was gone.

 

Thank you, _Carmilla_ , for saving my life.

I will never forget you.

You will forever have a special place in my heart.

I promise to continue to spread the word

Of your beautiful,

Inspiring

Miracle of a story.

You will always be the little web series that could.

I love you. _Carmilla_.

Always.

 


End file.
